


Long live the queen

by NewBeginnings



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Memory Loss, can be read as fluffy AU, or angsty, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И жили они долго и счастливо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live the queen

Если вам кажется, что Харли Квин быстро привыкает к людям — вы ошибаетесь. Она не из тех, кто объявит новую компанию своей семьей или друзьями после пары встреч на вечеринках. Вообще-то Харли довольно замкнутая, во всяком случае, ей все так говорят. Сама она, если честно, не знает. Замкнутая, открытая… какая есть. Сейчас ей не до того, какой у нее характер, как хочет, так и живет. Это раньше ее интересовали все эти штучки в голове у человека, и в детстве она даже хотела стать психологом или, может, психиатром — знаете, помогать потерявшим близких или пытаться понять, планируют ли маньяки какие-нибудь новые выходки. Но это все детские мечты, сейчас ее это не касается: она уже давно выросла, у нее есть настоящая семья — во всяком случае, жених, и они даже планируют завести детей когда-нибудь, — и досуг. Джокер работает, а она, как и подобает спутнице солидного бизнесмена, устраивает вечеринки и общается со всей верхушкой Нью-Йорка. И они очень, очень счастливы.

Нью-Йорк не всегда был ей домом, но со временем Харли привыкла к его энергетике. Нью-Йорк ей кажется одним гигантским шумным осиным гнездом: все всегда движутся, одновременно разговаривая и ведя дела, и всегда заняты. Сама она тоже занята, конечно. Ей скучать не приходится. То распорядись приготовить эспрессо, то вовлеки в разговор мальчиков, по которым очень соскучилась, но которых уже задушить от скуки хочется. Харли в самом центре всеобщего внимания, она дышит полной грудью и проводит время как ей вздумается…

_— Я сплю, где хочу, когда хочу и с кем хочу._

Но центр ее жизни — Джокер.

Он такой… шутник. Он чудаковатый, но очень серьезный, с ним лучше не связываться. Харли, если честно, этим немного пользуется, зато все знают, что если кто-то ее тронет, то им мало не покажется. Ее саму при этом Джокер вовсе не страшит. Она его очень любит — даже умереть за него может, ну, вдруг понадобится. Вряд ли, конечно, но все-таки — для себя она знает, что готова. Что угодно ему отдаст — и пулемет, если он попросит, и собственную жизнь. Джокер, наверное, тоже это знает, но ему гораздо важнее, что она живет для него. Умереть ради кого-то? Пф-ф, чепуха! Сопли. Драма на пустом месте.

Харли знает, что иногда с этой самой драмой перебарщивает, но что поделаешь — такой у нее характер. Она не подарок и прекрасно об этом осведомлена; кажется, все об этом осведомлены, ведь напоминать она не забывает. Но ей все прощается. Она — королева, у нее есть король, и они всемогущи вместе.

Они не всегда были вместе, но Харли о тех днях предпочитает не думать. Раньше она была очень серьезным и умным ребенком (будущее в качестве гения психиатрии машет ручкой), но потом выросла из этого и стала умнее. Джокер подобрал ее… нет, не так — с Джокером они встретились, когда он работал в цирке, да, у него тоже была буйная молодость… Он был клоуном, она пришла посмотреть представление и привлекла его внимание, а потом он явился уже к ней на работу, в художественную лавку. Знаете, такой магазинчик за углом возле аллеи — огромные витрины радуют глаз, а стоит зайти внутрь, как тут же хочется достать кошелек и потратить много-много денег на все эти холсты, листы и кисточки? Для Харли это была почти работа мечты — конечно, до тех пор, как ее не забрал оттуда Джокер. Она стала еще умнее и теперь совсем взрослая, настоящая дама. У нее — у них — роскошный дом, и никакие причуды вроде яркой цветной подводки и двух хвостиков она себе не позволяет… Не больно-то и хочется! Это только так говорится, что не позволяет. Харли может позволить себе что угодно, она же, как там, королева. Всемогущая и своенравная.

_— Знаешь, что о бабах с придурью говорят?_

Каждый ее день наполнен чем-то очень важным. Она видится с огромным количеством людей, беседует, допрашивает и угрожает… то есть, расспрашивает и угождает своим вниманием, в общем, ведет светскую жизнь. Но стоит только стрелкам часов перевалить за полночь, как все тактично начинают прощаться и расходятся. Ночь, может, и самое интересное время для знакомств, однако Харли уже знает всех, кто ей нужен. Ее ночи принадлежат Джокеру. Она сама принадлежит Джокеру, и оба об этом никогда не забывают.

По утрам она иногда не чувствует ни косточки в своем теле, а иногда ее всю так ломит, что кажется, будто она не ласкала жениха, а бегала по городу от кого-то или за кем-то и попутно врезалась в здания.

Джокеру она об этом старается не рассказывать — его это очень печалит, а она его слишком любит, чтобы расстраивать. Зачем зря волновать? Лучше постараться и сделать что-нибудь для него. Обычно Харли готовит его любимый пудинг, но иногда просто решает не приглашать гостей, а вечером встречает его в новеньком костюмчике арлекина. Костюмчик всегда новый, потому что в пылу страсти Джокер каждый раз его немного портит, и приходится покупать новый. Не то чтобы Харли не это жаловалась… Когда Джокер видит ее в таком наряде, у него еще больше, чем обычно, загораются глаза, и Харли знает — утром она точно будет себя чувствовать замечательно.

Но когда она просыпается вся слабая, с кружащейся головой и неприятным привкусом во рту, лучше все равно притвориться, что у нее все в порядке. Как-то она попробовала соврать и сказать, что дело в дурном сне, но Джокер еще больше взволновался.

Сны ей снятся… довольно часто. Как правило, вполне безобидные — как она скачет по головам и размахивает блестящими лентами, у которых такие острые края, что они похожи на ножи. Или как она крутится в небе на ленте, а кто-то делает вид, что стреляет в нее: тогда она в нужный момент замирает и спадает вниз, как будто убитая, и все вокруг тоже замирают, но стоит только кому-то пустить слезу, как она тут же с торжествующим криком возвращается на свое законное место.

На самом верху.

Верхушка — это точно ее место. Королева, король, помните? У Харли нет никакого особенного трона, хотя во снах она часто сидит на кресле с колесиками — нет, не инвалидном, просто ей не хочется ходить, и солдаты возят ее, а она на всех смотрит и отдает приказы, которые ей диктует Джокер.

Они — чудесная пара, не так ли? Всегда стоят друг за друга, что угодно сделают, чтобы никогда не разлучаться. Харли очень гордится тем, что они так близки. Они счастливы сейчас и будут счастливы всегда, она не сомневается. А тяжелые сны и слабость с головной болью и видениями, как будто ее накачали чем-то, — это все ерунда. Так ведь?

Харли и Джокер. Джокер и Харли. Двое бродячих артистов, чьи мечты стали реальностью, два нелепо одетых шута, попавших в сказку...

Ей приятно фантазировать. Иногда она притворяется, что слышит неведомые голоса и следует тому, что они велят, но Джокеру это не нравится. Тогда она пытается представить себя в какой-нибудь сказке, только почему-то чаще всего в них она получается злодейкой. Это Джокеру нравится, да и самой Харли, в общем, кажется, гораздо более интересным.

_— Даже так?! Всех убить и сбежать? Простите... Эти голоса... Ха-ха-ха, я шучу, Господи! Они не это сказали._

Во снах у нее тоже какие-то не то сказки, не то фантастические истории. Она пытается сказать об этом Джокеру, объяснить, что волноваться не за чем, но он не слушает.

Как-то раз ей приснилось, что она летела вниз и попала в очень теплый океан, а Джокер нырнул следом, и они долго-долго целовались на побережье. А в другой — что он заставляет ее отжиматься, стоять на руках и делать колесо, а она не соглашается, и ему приходится ее наказать. Об этом сне она Джокеру не стала рассказывать, просто, когда проснулась посреди ночи, то взяла его за руки и прошептала пару слов на ухо, а он прижался всем телом и заткнул рот поцелуем, и наутро сон она уже почти не помнила. Чушь какая-то, вот и все. Физические тренировки? Наказание? У них в жизни и так полно всякого интересного и острого, ей больше ничего и не нужно.

_— Страсть приводит к уступкам, а уступки к подчинению. Ты хочешь этого?.._

Ей нужен только Джокер, но однажды ей приснилось, что был кто-то еще. Мальчик... нет, мужчина с белым лицом и красным глазом. Она его не хотела, а он ее, вроде бы, любил, но потом оказалось, что он просто скучает по дочери и поэтому ее, Харли, пытается не дать в обиду. Она проснулась в полном недоумении, но решила отвлечься, надела самое красивое колье с золотистыми буквами, которое ей подарил Джокер, и распорядилась приготовить пудинг.

Сама она — не сластена, наоборот, она может подолгу не есть. Не потому что считает себя толстой, просто это тоже одна из игр, из фантазий: как будто она заключенная, которую не кормят. Она держит лицо и выполняет свои обязанности (светская жизнь), выбивается из сил и почти умирает, но потом Джокер ее спасает и увозит к себе.

Джокер ее всегда спасает — тогда, из магазина, он тоже ее спас, магазин через пару дней взорвался. Было много огоньков, а Харли пыталась вспомнить своих коллег, но даже лицо кассира выплывало из памяти, а голова болела как никогда. Джокер сказал, что это от нервов. А она, вообще-то, никогда не считала себя нервной. Это она ведь только притворяется... Странно, ей казалось, Джокер это знает…

Но ладно, кроме этого, он знает о ней все-все. Какие книги она читает, какой кофе любит, когда надо громко и шумно привлечь ее внимание, а когда просто прижать к себе и ничего не говорить.

С ним Харли всегда спокойно, но точно — не скучно. С ним она всегда… как будто летит. В теплые воды, с самолета или с трапеции акробата — не так уж важно. Летит, и все…

И не только она летит, время, кстати, тоже. Может, Харли просто очень невнимательна (а она и правда частенько переспрашивает, когда ей кажется, что кто-то что-то сказал), но рядом с Джокером все происходит очень быстро. Вдруг они уже женаты. Ей все казалось, что он только-только сделал ей предложение, вытаскивая из секретной тюрьмы… то есть из магазина, а они уже женаты! У них есть двое детей. Харли… любит детей? Она как-то… и не знает. Не ожидала, что станет матерью. У них чудесные мальчик и девочка, юные принц и принцесса, и они тоже очень счастливы: всегда улыбаются и никогда-никогда не плачут. Джокер посмеивается, говорит, что при рождении им что-то вкололи, но Харли эта шутка не нравится. Просто у нее очень умные, здоровые и счастливые дети. Как и Джокер и как и она сама — ну, только разве что без кошмарных снов.

Правда, иногда ей кажется, что... это не ее жизнь и ей такое существование не подходит…

_— …Хотел быть счастливым семьянином, тренировать детишек и картой расплачиваться? Нормальная жизнь — это не для нас. Мы просто не способны жить нормально._

Но это только кажется. Дети — это счастье! Цветы жизни!

Дети детьми, но центр ее жизни — все равно Джокер, и она для него тоже самое главное. Они — пример для окружающих. Об их любви могли бы ходить легенды… если бы они не были просто самой обычной, хоть и интересной, парой из Нью-Йорка.

О них могли бы ходить легенды, знаете, такие драматичные, очень захватывающие, в которых любовь всегда побеждает. В которых принцесса не то что просыпается ото сна после поцелуя принца — в которых она и яблочко с наркотиками… то есть с отравой не ест.

Ой, точнее, не принц и не принцесса — это ведь их дети, здоровые и счастливые брат и сестра. Значит, не так сказка. Она с Джокером выше рангом — король с королевой...

_— Снова пришла пора укольчика от нервов, птичка… Ну-ну… успокойте кто-нибудь эту чокнутую! Чего она к стенке жмется и уши зажала? Думает, это мы спасать ее явились? Ее от самой себя спасать приходится, а с этим только могила полностью справится!_

...И их никто никогда не свергнет.


End file.
